


Him

by ladyofdecember



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: Unsure of their feelings, if it's even real what's between them, Billy and John come to an understanding.





	Him

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with these two right now. I mean, they hadn't had many moments when I first started watching the series but now that I'm at season three, things are really popping off. I love the idea of Silver being this bisexual minx that loves flirting and Billy this strong, serious but still very kind closeted guy. I just love so many things about these characters. So this is a silly, short drabble.
> 
> "Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
> Missing him was dark grey all alone  
> Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
> But loving him was red  
> Loving him was red"  
> \-- Red, Taylor Swift

When John had first seen the man, realized that he was in fact, not dead and very much alive, he'd been shocked to say the least. Quickly, his mind had launched into the practicalities of the why's and the where's and then the what to do next. His mind, sharp as a tack, moved hastily to formulate a plan to keep Billy in that shack hidden away from the rest of the crew. At the time, it had made sense and had been a good plan through and through. At least, he'd accomplished what he'd wanted to.

Now though, now things were different. That had been several months ago you see, back when their relationship wasn't so clearly defined, so obvious. 

When John had first seen the man again, he hadn't been able to even fathom what that would mean for the two of them down the line, what they'd soon grow to mean to one another as individuals and together. To live so long without another, you really don't see, can't imagine, what it'd be like to be with them. The way things were between them now meant endless days spent laughing and joking together, sharing half hidden smiles and knowing glances between them. These things were scarcely even noticed by the rest of the crew, a kind of secret shared only between them though there'd be no judgment from them either way. Perhaps jealousy from some but no judgment.

John ran a hand through his long dark hair, grumbling to himself at the loss of the leather strap he normally used to keep it tied back with. It was really starting to get in his way now that they were back at sea and there was work to be done.

He leaned against the bow of the ship and relished in the way the sea spray danced across his face. He shut his eyes against it.

Footsteps approached him from behind, but he left his eyes closed, trusting his fellow shipmates fully.

“Nice day.” Came the plain statement from none other than one Billy Bones.

At this, John did allow his eyes to open and he spun to face the man. “Well hello. Fancy meeting you here.”

Billy leaned over the side on his arms, staring out at the sea and saying nothing. John tried to ignore the way the response made his heart seize a little.

He licked his lips, matching the man's pose and too leaned against the barrier. “So... did you have a nice time at port?” He was keeping their conversation cool and casual, a tactic he'd been trying lately since it seemed he'd been coming on too strong as of late.

Billy side eyed him but kept facing the water. He smirked. “You oughta know.”

John chuckled. Of course he did, they'd had a time at one of the inns together, enjoying one another's bodies and really relaxing. “Well... we did spend some time apart. A bit.”

“Indeed. I'm sure you had a good time as well, down in that tavern.”

His response in return had sounded quick and cold, causing the brunette to turn and face him fully, a puzzled expression on his face. “Sorry?”

“Oh you know, with the wenches.” Billy continued, smile gone as he stared continuously out at the water. He seemed to be purposefully ignoring his questioning gaze.

John recalled visiting the tavern after a bit of their carnal activity. Billy had long since fallen asleep and seeing as he was wide awake, he'd gone downstairs to have an ale or two. “Well, I do remember getting a drink. Are you insinuating something?” 

Billy turned his frustrated look upon him and John only stepped back slightly in response, only from surprise is all. “Actually yes. Maybe I'm... “ He trailed off, words failing him as his eyes darted away suddenly.

“What?”

Squaring his shoulders and eyeing the deck to check they were alone, he continued. “It seems you've been fairly confident as of late about the two of us. I'm... less so. I can't be.”

John ignored the flare up of hurt inside his chest. After all, he'd been expecting this for a while. Not only had the man stated he reminded him of a puppy in his loyalty but he also knew one Billy Bones awful well. The man was not trusting, not open, not really. The last man one could argue he had been had ended up dead after all. Not a great track record.

His mind raced as he recalled his visit to the tavern and suddenly it made perfect sense. The man was angry that he'd been talking to the ladies. 

“Why?” John said with a smirk and an incredulous laugh coloring his tone. “Because I'm attracted to ladies as well as men? Hmm. Didn't know you were so easily dispirited.”

When the pained, pinched look didn't leave Billy's tan face, John quickly changed his tactic. “I mean... look, you shouldn't worry about that. That's... it has nothing to do with you or us.”

John stepped closer to the man, though still weary of other's curious eyes. It wasn't like anyone on their crew would have a problem with the two of them, hell it wasn't even really a secret. Still... he'd always felt strange at showcasing public displays, no matter who the person on the reciprocating end may be.

He settled with two hands placed firmly on the taller man's shoulders, a huge grin lighting his face. “Billy... can anyone else really compete with the brute force of a man you are?”

Billy seemed to relax at this, a small smile gracing his face. He licked his lips subconsciously, eyes darting down to John's lips for just a moment. “I s'pose not.”

John grinned even more, the man's quick glance not escaping his notice. Frustration filled him. “Gods, I wish we were back at port. I'd love nothing more than to climb into a big bed with you and just let this world melt away.”

“You'd really be satisfied with just me and a bed? Thought you loved this world.”

“Oh, believe you me, it's a hard life, one I've never really been inclined to be a part of. And still, I've grown accustomed to it. Or perhaps, I've grown accustomed to certain aspects of it, certain pleasant aspects.”

He let his hands slip down off the man's strong shoulders to lightly squeeze and grip his biceps appreciatively. Billy met his gaze with a knowing smirk though his clouded eyes showed something else. Confusion?

The captain and a few other mates approached then, causing the two to break away from each other and focus on their duties instead. But both men toyed with the idea of being wrapped up in each other's arms the rest of the day.

…

Later that night, the two found themselves meeting each other's gaze one more in the mess hall. After John gave his regular routine of telling of events from the day, he'd excused himself to head away from the noise and laughter of it all. Billy had finished his plate and jumped up, intent of following the man.

He needn't go very far however, nearly colliding with Silver just around the corner as if the imp had been expecting him.

“Why hello there, Mr. Billy.” He purred as he leaned against the wall of the tiny hallway.

The blonde cocked an eyebrow as he peered down at the man. “Are you stalking me?”

“My good friend, it appears you are the one doing the stalking. You're following me, are you not?”

Billy laughed harshly, shaking his head in exasperation. “Oh, sure I'm following you. Right!”

John's smirk changed to something more serious, his eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the man. “Perhaps you wanted to finish what we started earlier.” He whispered conspiratorially making Billy swallow nervously though he wasn't entirely sure why.

They hurried down the hall continuing until John stopped them both and headed in to a storage closet, pulling Billy inside quickly by the hand. The door shut and they wasted no time in moving as close together as possible, hands everywhere and clothing quickly getting discarded.

They were thankful for these little moments away from it all, the times they could slip away from the others and take some refuge in one another. John was anything but a loner, his personality just oozing extrovert, so clingy and attached. Billy humored him though worry and self-preservation in the back of his mind forced him to try to keep a distance between them. It was just the way he was, the way he'd been brought up, not trusting others. 

This was a losing battle when it came to one John Silver however and they both knew it. His tongue in his ear, Billy began to grow weak in the knees as he shuffled them backward towards a wooden table. In a quick sashay movement, he had John up and sitting back on the table before he knew it.

The man gave him a look of befuddlement. “Wha? How did you-”

Billy didn't give him time to finish his question as he captured the man's lips with his own, plunging his hand into the long dark curls and forcing him closer to him all the while. John smiled into the kiss, relaxing as they finally got their time together.

This, this was where he was meant to be. Skin pushed against skin, the familiar smell of rum and sweat and just... Billy... pressed against him. It was then that John realized, there was no going back. And he was perfectly okay with that.


End file.
